1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers may desire a mobile phone with two display screens for displaying different images.
A typical foldable type mobile phone includes a cover and a main body. A first display screen and a second display screen are mounted at opposite sides of the cover. The cover needs to be unfolded to expose the second display screen and a keypad on the main body, and the cover needs to be folded upon the main body or the phone turned over to allow the first display screen to face a user. However, the cover of the mobile phone should be operated to fold upon or unfold from the main body by holding the main body and applying a force on the cover simultaneously. Thus, it is inconvenient to operate the mobile phone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.